netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Al and Zach
Al and Zach is an Action/Adventure RPG developed by Megadream and published by Nintendo and Microsoft Games. It is the first installment in the Al and Zach series. The game was released in North America on December 11, 2006 for the Wii and Xbox 360. The game have released in Europe that included Super Gamer, making to the HD game in July 7, 2009, alongside the PC. Gameplay Single Player In Al and Zach, the player plays as Al, and his friend Zach who are on a journey to stop the alien invaders from destroying the planet of Shirelis. It's a turn based, strategy RPG and Action - Adventure game, where the two friends use different attacks to defeat enemies. You can also use special attacks, which are helpful in doing more damage. The main attacks they use include punching, and using weapons such as swords or war hammers. Throughout the game, the player must free some of their friends from the enemy aliens. These people that are rescued are called Hoastyuas, who give Al and Zach new abilities. There are also boss battles, like pretty much every RPG game that the player is required to fight to move on .Because the game is an RPG fashion, it features EXP and levels to grow stronger. In total, there are 100 levels, and the max for all stats is 200. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, players can use Xbox Live to duke it out and fight to the death as characters from the game. Multiplayer has three modes: Timer, Death Match, or Gatherer. In Gatherer, the player has to gather money. When they kill another player, however, that player loses money and the other one can grab it. However had the most money when the round was over wins. Plot On the fictional planet of Shirelis, two friends named Al and Zach live in a peaceful country known as Hisdton in a small village called Visolac. But the people of the planet don't know of the things to come - the evil things to come. The Bisberians - an uncivilized race from a distant planet called Bisbera. The king of the Bisberians, Holelas wants an ultimate conquest and to take over all 769,342,966,452,732 planets in the universe. After coming to Shirelis, the people knew it was a matter of time until their planet was obliterated. Al and Zach, the heroes of this tale step up and help. They go on a quest to stop the Bisberians from annihilating them all. Characters *Al The cocky main character of the Al and Zach series, who was trained by a fighting master. He uses powerful abilities and saves the world constantly from evil. Al is normally nice but can get unbelievably ferocious in battle or when angry. In battle, he specializes in using thunder, fire, and gravity attacks. *Zach Al's enthusiastic friend who helps him in many things, such as battling. After they met when they were young kids, they've been haning out together. However, when the alien invaders came at first he wasn't with the idea of saving the world, but he eventually came to help. Normally way to outgoing and acts very stupid, which pisses Al off. Specializes in ice, wind, and mind control attacks. *Loxze Al and Zach's rival that tries to beat them in a fight ever since they first came across him. Loxze is a strange mutant guy that had his burned off arm replaced by a robotic arm after the aliens attacked. Very strict, ferocious, angry, and mean. Uses his strength to try and best the main characters. *Elera A girl from the lands of Curtiss that occasionally helps out. After Al rescued her from Bisberian soldiers, she sometimes helped them in their quest. *Commander Selduc The commander of the alien army that invaded Shirelis. Brainwashed by Holelas, he rules the army and won't stop until the planet's destroyed. *Holelas The king of the alien invaders who plans to attack the entire galaxy until his empire is stronger than anything, and the main antagonist in the game. *Princess Qyiulo *The Bisberians *Ryasians *Boxer *Mima *Mikey Levels/Areas Hisdton *Visolac - The main town where Al grew up at. *Rocky Plains - A rocky trail plains that leads to Frundas Mountains. *Frundas Mountains - A tall mountain peak near Visolac Town. *Hisdton Harbor - A harbor that holds hundreds of ships. *Forest of Lamnoin - An ancient forest on the edge of Hisdton. Curtiss *Abandoned Lighthouse - An abandonend lighthouse at a shore. *Derongo Woods - Dark woods that are easy to get lost in. *Tunnel of Shadow - A tunnel that leads to the home of the Rysaians. *Great Ryasian Shrine - The home of the Ryasians. *Bisberian Base - The military base of the Bisberians. Space *Holelas' Mothership - The final location, where Holelas and his army main control is. Bosses Al an Zach has multiple bosses featured, too. *Loxze - Rocky Plains *Bisberian Gigatroopers - Frundas Mountain *Fy Lo Jiin - Hisdton Harbor *Guardian Keeper - Forest of Lamnoin *Yus Demon - Abandoned Lighthouse *Rysa Spirits - Tunnel of Shadow *Leya, Lily, and Smokey - Great Ryasian Shrine *Alien General - Bisberian Base *Commander Selduc - Holelas' Mothership *Holelas (final boss) - Holelas' Mothership Category:Games Category:Megadream